


The Bunker

by SaphyrX173



Series: The Bunker [1]
Category: LGBT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyrX173/pseuds/SaphyrX173
Series: The Bunker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087883





	The Bunker

August 24, 2032, 1:00 AM  
Katie woke from a dreamless sleep to something softly nudging her shoulder. She could hear someone mumbling her name in rhythm with the nudging. Of course, her sister needed her again, she probably needed to use the bathroom but she’s too young to do it herself. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to keep whatever tiredness she had. Out of the darkness, she could see someone, which was difficult against the gray stone walls. Wait, gray stone walls? Oh, that’s right, Katie realizes as she starts waking up, she’s not at home anymore. She’s in an underground conversion camp, The Bunker, and the silhouette in front of her is 12 year old Oliver, one of her bunkmates.  
“Oliver? What time is it? Go to sleep.” Katie rolled over to face away from him.  
“Wait, c’mon Kat, don’t go back to sleep, I need to ask you something”, He spoke with a soft tone, his voice not completely masculine thanks to his young age and him being refused his testosterone, but that was nothing new in this place.  
Katie sighed and rolled back, “Fine, what do you need? Make it quick, I want to get some rest.”  
“Well, I had another night terror, can I sleep with you tonight? Claire already said no.”  
“It’s no wonder Claire refused, last time you wouldn’t shut up and sleep, and with how clingy you get you probably made her uncomfortable”, Katie still remembered what morning was like after that incident, Claire was asleep most of the day and Oliver was forced to sit in the corner, “Fine, you can sleep with me, but go to sleep or I’ll complain to the Warden.”  
Oliver jumped a little at the mention of the Warden. The Warden was one of the only guards allowed down there, and he was a very cruel person. One time he caught a couple of girls making out, and they had their mouths taped shut for a week.  
“Deal”, Oliver said with a yawn before climbing into bed with Katie, curling up into a little ball, “G’night Katie...”

Katie patted his head as he drifted off, signifying her silent answer. She stared across the room and drifted off into space, a space occupied by memories, good and bad...  
June 14, 2030, 10:07 AM  
An old man with a long white beard sits at the front of a large courtroom, the walls lined with perfectly chiseled white pillars. The old man is the judge presiding over the case, a terrible, one-sided case. To the judge’s right is a desk where the court prosecutor is sitting, all too happy about the outcome of the case, he is representing the state of North Dakota. To the left is another desk, where the defense and her attorney sit, utterly defeated.  
The judge spoke, “The court finds the defendant, Katie Rose, guilty of LGBTQ crimes, and is sentenced to life in a conversion camp. This court is now adjourned,” he slammed his gavel down, signifying the close of the trial.  
All Katie could do was cry, she had been pronounced guilty of a crime she didn’t commit. Her attorney patted her shoulder, he knew she was innocent, everyone did, but the prosecution had already decided the outcome of the case, LGBTQ crimes were a capital offense. It was placed as the highest form of domestic terrorism, so even being accused of it meant you would be sent away to The Bunker.  
Guards came into the courtroom to retrieve Katie, putting her in cuffs and escorting her to an old bus, it’s yellow paint peeling and even gone in some places. Katie was sat down at about the middle of the bus while the guards sat at the front, conversing with the driver. Looking around, she noticed a few other people on the bus with her, all of them dressed in normal clothes. One of them was what looked to be a young boy, about 10 or 11, with blonde hair styled into a side part. Another was a girl with black hair, parted down the middle. At the back was a, well, Katie wasn’t sure, they had red-ish/orange hair that was short everywhere except the top where it grew straight forward. Each of them gave Katie either a wave or a short nod, not saying a word.

One of the guards turned in his seat to face Katie and the others, “Alright, it’s a 2-hour drive to The Bunker, if you want to resituate yourself and talk amongst yourselves then go ahead, you’ll probably be bunked together so it would be a good idea.”  
None of them moved for a second, then the blonde boy got up from his seat. He walked up to the seat across from Katie and sat down. He was followed by the two others, the black-haired girl sat behind the boy, and the orange-haired one sat in front of Katie.  
The blonde-haired boy smiled and held out his hand, “Oliver Hawthorne, nice to meet you”, his voice sounded very soft and feminine, even for a little boy.  
Katie shook his hand, “Katie, Katie Rose.”  
The others didn’t say much, as if they were trying to gauge how much they could trust her. Katie looked at them nervously before turning back to Oliver, “So, uh, what are you here for?”  
Oliver paused for a moment, “Well, I’m not supposed to be Oliver, my parents reported me as soon as they found out.”  
“Oh! That explains your voice, you could have fooled me honestly.”  
The girl with black hair spoke up finally, “What about you? What ‘crime’ have you committed?”  
Katie hesitated, should she tell them the whole thing? Or should she leave out the fact that she was falsely accused? No, if she was going to be stuck with them for life then she had to tell the truth.  
“I was accused of lesbian activities, though it’s because of a school rumor that wasn’t true.”  
Oliver cocked his head to the side, “Didn’t someone help you? I thought the defender guy was supposed to stop that.”  
“Considering LGBTQ activities are the biggest crimes in the country, I doubt that my attorney could help me.”

The orange-haired person jumped in, “Yeah, that would make sense, the government is pretty messed up.”  
The bus ride continued like this, the four of them getting to know one another and talking about what their lives were like. Along the line, Katie learned that the black-haired girl’s name was Claire Meadows, she was accused of asexuality, a charge that didn’t make much sense. The one with orange hair’s name was Jasper Fluctua, they were tried for refusal to claim their gender, which to Katie’s knowledge means they’re nonbinary and refused to say otherwise. The conversation soon turned to what they thought The Bunker would be like, and if it was just another prison.  
“I don’t think so,” Jasper said, “I would think they would have a different procedure for us".


End file.
